A Simple Question
by Ginakabina
Summary: A conversation between Macavity and his mate reveals the story behind how Macavity became The Napoleon of Crime.


Rated T for implied bi-sexuality ,mentions of homosexual ass sex , violence, and Macavity.

* * *

><p>It all started with the simple question…The young red queen looked up at her mate and smiled<p>

" Where did you get your name from? I get mine from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Obviously" Columbia twitched and stared into Macavity's eyes.

He looked down at the love of his life and smiled "My name actually used to be Lucifer. That was my Jellicle name. When I left, I changed it to Macavity."

" Lucifer?" Columbia thought a moment, her eyebrows raised and twitched. " Wasn't that…the devil's name?"

Macavity nodded his head slightly " It was. I didn't come up with it. I did like it, though. But when I left the Tribe, I changed it." He glanced down at Columbia's swollen stomach and smiled.

Her green eyes widened in wonder. "Where'd you get the name Macavity from?"

"It was given to me by the first "Master Of Crime" The dark blood red tom chuckled at his beloved mate's curiosity.

" Well…..This is getting confusing.." Columbia cocked her head and twitched.

Macavity laughed "Before I became the "Napoleon Of Crime", I was a Henchcat"

"Even more confusing!" The twitching pregnant queen yelped out in her high pitched voice.

" How so?" Macavity repeated his laughter at his mate and smiled "Confusing that I used to be a Henchcat?"

" Yes." Columbia raised an eyebrow and twitched "So...a Henchcat right now could be the future you?"

The red tom smirked and nodded " Only if they have the guts to kill me."

" YOU KILLED THE LAST...LIKE MOB BOSS?" Columbia gasped in shock " Great, now you shocked me so much the kits are tricking us again." She frowned and looked down at her stomach, her and Macavity's kits were very fond of tricking them by not moving for some time then moving again.

Macavity shrugged his muscular firm shoulders and rubbed Columbia's pregnant stomach "That's how it works. If you wanted to be leader, you had to kill yours. I was the one with the closest relationship to the leader, so I was able to kill him without him realizing my plan."

"So I could kill you?" Columbia smiled smug and mean. Then twitched, as twitching was something she couldn't control.

Macavity nodded his head "If you wanted to, yes. But the question is, would I let you?" The tall red tom towered over his mate and smirked

"I'd never kill you." Columbia wrapped her petite arms around Macavity and purred

Macavity smiled and hugged her back. "I certainly hope not." Little did he know that Columbia silently raised an eyebrow and smirked.

A few moments passed before Macavity got confused by his beloved mate that he changed himself for. Mostly..

"Aren't you wondering why I was able to kill my "master" so easily?" He stopped mid sentence and smiled at Columbia "If not... I wish I kept my mouth shut. "

Columbia rolled her round green eyes and twitched "How did you kill your master so easily?"

"He was my mate at the time." Macavity inhaled slowly " Yup. It was Gabriel.."

His short, petite, pregnant red, twitching mate had knowledge of Macavity's bi-sexuality. He had once been with a pure black tom named Gabriel. The secret had been revealed after a long awkward perverted conversation that Columbia, Macavity and Bianca, Columbia's older sister had one time. What he told them was " He took it up the ass from Gabriel then Gabriel got it up the ass from Macavity"

Columbia gasped at twitched "Really? How'd you do it?"

* * *

><p>The young red tom smirked as he watched the tall black tom strutted into the room. Macavity looked at his mate and ran a paw down Gabriel's chest. They both knew what was about to happen. But only one of them knew really what was going to happen. Macavity held the black tom's paw and got onto their bed, he grinned evilly knowing what was underneath the mattress. Gabriel put his paws onto the red tom's side from behind and quickly inserted himself into the tom, moaning loudly. Macavity let Gabriel thrust hard and fast for a few moments and played along, with moaning and grunting then quickly reached underneath the mattress and pulled it out. A long shiny knife. Macavity swiftly stabbed the knife into Gabriel's back..Blood squirted everywhere onto Macavity's already red coat. The tom looked at his mate for his reaction. Gabriel looked Macavity straight into the eye, not looking angry or sad. But very proud.<p>

" Lead them well, my love" Gabriel spoke weakly in his British accent.

The blood pouring out of Gabriel stuck to Macavity's fur and made it sticky and matted. He smirked, knowing that he. Was now.. The New Napoleon of Crime

* * *

><p>Macavity glanced at Columbia, who's mouth was wide open in awe. She slowly muttered " Woah."<p>

" I know." The red tom nodded.

"Do you think he knew or had a hunch?" Columbia raised an eyebrow and twitched " Or was it completely un-expected?"

Macavity looked at Columbia and had a black expression on his face " I actually think he knew. What I don't understand is, if he knew, why did he let me do it?''

"Maybe he got tired of being like..a mob boss.." Columbia shrugged and twitched.

Macavity slowly nodded "That's possible."

"Will you ever get tired of it all?" Columbia asked, her eyebrow still raised and slowly stroked her stomach.

"I'm not to sure…..yet"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the loooonnggg wait for ANYTHING from me. I've been lazy.<p>

And you know what. I'm like..forgeting my other stories. I'm going to stick to one-shots.

:)

Oh..and if you roleplay on facebook with the Jellicles you might notice this conversation between Columbia and Macavity.

And! If you don't follow the roleplaying or roleplay..Columbia is pretty much a spazzy young kitt that Macavity got pregnant and loves. He changed his ways quite a bit for her.


End file.
